


Identity

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Joan is in Sinclair, and forgets who and where she is.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was inspired by a Sister Jude scene in AHS: Asylum.

Joan walked around in the common room, staring at the other patients of Sinclair Psychiatric Hospital. “I don't belong here.” she thought, “I am not crazy.” 

Joan sat down at a table and played chess with herself. She shooed away anyone who offered to play with her. “Checkmate.” she muttered. 

One of the doped up patients walked by her table and grabbed a chess piece. Joan’s stare immediately shot up to them, “What are you doing? Give me that!” she almost yelled. 

The other patient held the chess piece close as Joan tried to wrench it from her grasp. “Give it to me!” she screamed. An orderly came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Do not touch me!” 

“Joan, let it go.” the orderly calmly said. Joan looked at them, “You will address me as Governor or Miss Ferguson. I should have you slotted for your insubordination!” she spat. 

The orderly went and got Joan’s doctor, he saw her condition, “Patient Ferguson needs to lie down for a bit. Please take her to her room.” he said. 

When another orderly came to escort Joan to her room, she shrugged out of their grip, “You will not lay a hand on me!” she said, as she pushed the orderlies back. 

She turned to her doctor and pointed a finger at him, “I know what you are. You're not a doctor, you're a rapist!” she hissed, “I know what you've done, and I will make your life hell!” she screamed. 

Eventually two security guards who were stronger than Joan got her and dragged her to her room, her yelling at her psychiatrist as she went. 

They brought her to her room and sat her down, “You're not a Governor anymore, Joan. This isn't Wentworth.” said a nurse that came in after. 

She looked up at her, sad eyes after she came back to Earth, “W-What? Where am I? What happened to me?” she asked, whimpering. 

“Nothing bad. Don't worry. Just a little tussle in the common room.” she said, handing Joan a little cup of pills. 

Joan took the cup as she cried, “Please, I need to get out of here. I have work to do!” she said as she swallowed them.

“What you need is to lie down, those pills will help you sleep.” the nurse said. 

She laid her head down and cried herself to sleep, “Please, let me out. Let me out.” she whimpered. 

She took a deep breath in, “I need to escape my mind!” she sobbed.


End file.
